Rise of the Dragon of Destruction
by demonzone2571
Summary: Hi everyone, Demonzone here with another Naruto x Highschool DxD crossover, only this time Naruto will be part of Rias's peerage. Gender bending only with Issei. This is a reboot to my other story 'High School DxD: Rise of the Tailed Beast Clan'... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my loyal fans Demonzone here with another Naruto x Highschool DxD crossover, however unlike my other story, this one will have Naruto be turned into a devil by Rias also his sacred gear(s) with be a surprise for now.**

 **Gender-Bend Issei (only)**

 _Death._

 _It can bring out the best in people and it can bring out the worst._

 _It can make you stronger or it can make you weaker._

 _It can strengthen you faith in a higher power, or it'll cause you to lose your faith and question if there ever was a higher power who listens to the prayers of man._

 _It can help you find your purpose in life, or leave you in the dark to wander aimlessly searching for your reason for living._

 _This is the story of a boy who once had faith in a higher power, until the day when his parents were taken from him when their vehicle was driven off the road and off a cliff. The boy questioned god as to 'why did his parents have to die?' But he received no answers for his prayers, so he turned away from god in saying that he was dead. Now we find the boy now a young man living with a family friend because all his other relatives wanted him for the inheritance that he acquired when his parents died, but choose to have them frozen until he felt that he was ready to accept them._

 _Now we find the boy now young man of 17 years of age living in the city of Kuoh with a family friend and the start of his journey to find the answers to his many questions…._

Kuoh Academy once an all-girls school now a co-ed school was just like any other school and just like any school it had its share of misfits and miscreants one of those misfits was standing in the court yard surrounded by teenagers from another school. The one being surround is Naruto U. Namikaze. Naruto is a fairly tall, tanned skinned man, who has gold blonde hair with red streaks and has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, his eyes were a deep sapphire with violet edges, three whisker-like birthmarks on each of his cheeks. He wears his uniform with an open black blazer with red accents over a black t-shirt with a red spiral, matching black pants, and black shoes with red laces. He also wears a thin gold chain necklace with 6 magatama; 3 on each side and a small blue-green gem in the middle. Another thing that he wore was a single black glove with a metal plate on his right hand.

Naruto had an annoyed look to his face as he looked at the leader of the group who in his opinion looked like a stereotypical gang leader with a white suit while wearing a purple shirt with oversized collars, cuffs and lapels, while wearing a pair white pointy shoes. He has an exaggerated goatee that ends in an spike and sideburns that also ends in a spike and crowns a foot-long pompadour.

The leader then points his bokutō at Naruto "Uzumaki today's the day you finally go down!" he yells getting a cheer from his underlings.

Naruto deadpan at this and blinked slowly before giving a yawn "can we please hurry this up I got better things to do than whoop your asses like I always do every Tuesday" he said nonchalantly.

A tick mark formed on the ring leaders' forehead "well not this time…. For you see this time I brought the whole gang with me because I thought why should I have all the fun when it's good to share in this festivities" he said getting a cheer from the rest of the gang as they held up lead pipes and chains.

 **KUOH ACADEMY, CLASSROOMS**

Up at the school, all the students watched from the windows to see what all the commotion was, but when they saw what was going on most of the students groaned "not again this is the 3rd time this week" a male student said.

"Oh no that delinquent is at it again" a girl said.

"I'm surprised that the principal hasn't expelled him yet" another girl said.

"I'm surprised that they let that brute to even set foot into this academy" another boy said as he adjusted his glasses.

While all this was being said, Issai Hyoudou glared at the students for bad mouthing her friend. Issai is a 16 year old girl with brown eyes and hazelnut hair in a wild spiky ponytail like Sheena Fujibayashi being held by a blue scrunchie and is wearing the girl uniform.

Issai looked outside and silently prayed that her friend would make it out of this ok _'Naruto-kun please be safe'_ she thought.

 **Student Council Room**

Facing the window and looking down is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She's dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Standing next to her is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. These were Sōna Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra. To most people they're the president and vice president of the student council, but to those of the supernatural, Sōna Sitri is the heiress to the Sitri Clan one of the remaining 72 pillars of the underworld and the younger sibling of Serafall Leviathan one of the 4 great devils and next to her was her queen and friend.

The two looked down with a annoyed look as they watched the delinquent known as Naruto fight yet another group of thugs "how many times has that riff raff brought violence to our school?" Sōna asked her queen.

"Three Sōna-sama and if this continues, our schools reputation might take a hit" Tsubaki said as she adjusted her glasses.

"And the head master hasn't expelled him because?" the president asked.

"He believes that Naruto might be a good addition to her peerage also the head master was good friends with Naruto's family before they died, so this is a way to keep an eye on him" the vice president said informing her master.

Sōna sighed and wondered what was the head master thinking?

 **School Roof**

Looking down at the brawl about to take place 4 figures watched with mixed emotions.

The first is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

The second is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The third is a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

The fourth and finally is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Her outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

These were Koneko Toujhou, Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory members of the Occult Club and throughout Kuoh Academy Koneko is known as the mascot of Kuoh Academy, Kiba is considered as the Great Gentleman of Kuoh and both Rias and Akeno are called the Great Onee-sama's, although in the supernatural world, they're members of the Gremory Clan with Rias as the clan heiress. Rias and her group looked at the fight with a bag of mixed emotions; Kiba looked on with both awe and shock that one student was about to take on a group of around 30-40 individuals, Koneko looked on with anger that someone brought trouble to her master's doorstep, Akeno looked on with lust filled eyes in seeing the pain that'll be delivered by the blonde delinquent, and Rias looked on with interest to see if this boy did in deed have a sacred gear.

"Rias-sama are you sure you want someone like him in our group?" Kiba asked concerned in his master's choice in company.

"I'm certain of it, nii-sama wouldn't have sent him here if he didn't peak his interest" Rias said answering Kiba.

"Didn't Lucifer-sama also say it was to keep an eye on his because of the promise he made to his parents before their passing" Kiba responded to his master's answer.

"Whatever the reason, I hope he delivers sweet pain to those hooligans" Akeno said waiting to see how this will play out.

"Regardless, I want him, Koneko I'm assigning you to monitor him to see if Onii-sama's assumption of Naruto are correct" Rias said to the petite white haired girl.

"Hai, Rias-sama" she said not taking her eyes off the brawl.

 **Naruto vs. Gang**

Naruto dropped his bag and took up the Tai-Chi fighting style. This caught both Rias and Sōna's attention because Tai-Chi is an all defense fighting style in which you use your opponents own power and force against them which means that Naruto is never the one to throw the first punch instead he allows his opponent to fight first, then divert his opponent away with parries, or allow his opponent to get in close so he may use his opponents own force against him. Another thing that most people haven't noticed was that Naruto's martial art is a hybridization of three different fighting styles: Tai-Chi, Aikido the Japanese true self-defense, the kind that emphasizes holds instead of strikes and using an opponent's aggression against them rather than being the aggressor, and Judo the "gentle way" in which they utilized the throws and joint locks common within the art as a means to defend against attackers with armor and weapons. So long story short; Naruto preferred to fight on the defense instead of sticking to pure offense after all a good defense is a strong offense.

The leader then ordered his boys to charge at Naruto then all hell broke loss.

When some got in close, Naruto parried their punches to those behind him, when they use weapons Naruto disarmed them, or parried so that they ended up hitting their own members. Punches and kicks were blocked or parried. Weapons were either broken or thrown from the owners' hands. Some attempted to grab him, but with his knowledge in Judo and aikido made it virtually impossible since he would grab the offending hand and toss them over his shoulder and slam them onto the ground with such force that they're rendered unconscious.

As this was going on, the spectators were shocked that one student was taking down a whole group of heavily armed individuals. It was like watching a master martial artist teaching his wayward students discipline.

After all was said and done, Naruto was standing in the middle of the field covered in either unconscious goons or goons moaning in pain. Naruto had single handily beaten 39 people with only the leader left. Ryu (AN: the gang leader) was sweating nervously because he had just witnessed his entire gang get beaten by one blonde haired kid.

Naruto then turned to Ryu and rolled his shoulders "so are you gonna fight, or are you going to turn tail and run?" Naruto asked not really caring at this moment what his opponent was going to do.

Ryu snapped out of his nervous state and pointed the bokutō at Naruto "I shall avenge my fallen comrades with this" he said with bravado.

Naruto gazed down and found a pipe that wasn't bent, picked it up and gave it a few practice swings. After doing so, Naruto then got into a kenjutsu stance that all the kendo club members knew, but have never seen it before and only thought that it was a myth. For you see Naruto is a practitioner of the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū (飛天御剣流, Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style) which was an ancient kenjutsu style from the Sengoku Jidai, developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. Practitioners of this style use a combination of superhuman speed and agility (known as Shinsoku, or Godspeed), battōjutsu, and acquired observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance that permits a practitioner to anticipate an opponent's movements. Both offensive and defensive maneuvers are executed with minimal movement in order to increase a practitioner's ability to counter-attack and to conserve energy. The style also stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that the practitioner is never off guard while executing said attacks.

The kendo club members looked at Naruto intently to see if he really is a practiced hand at such a legendary kenjutsu style especially Kiba who has searched for the scrolls containing the katas and stances for the technique.

Ryu then charged at Naruto with the full intent to knock Naruto out, but Naruto struck with deadly accuracy and struck at Ryu's dominant hand breaking it. Ryu dropped his bokutō, dropped to his knees which clutching his right hand and yelled in pain. Everyone who was watching was shocked that Naruto had hit such a small target and with pin point accuracy that it was considered master level.

Naruto then slung the pipe onto his shoulder and turned to Ryu who was still on the ground "I warned you once and you didn't listen to me, I warned you twice and you still didn't listen, now the third time you come here and challenge me, so now I gave you your punishment… I destroyed the bones in your right hand and damaged the nerves to your thumb now you'll never be able to carry a sword again…. Let this be clear Ryu if I see you here again, I do more than damage your hand and your pride" the blonde said as he threw the pipe, picked up his bag and left for class.

 **On the Roof**

Akeno looked at the carnage with a longing look as she rubbed her thighs together "oh my I didn't know that Naruto-kun can be so skilled in delivering such punishment, I wonder if he's into S&M?" she asked.

Rias looked at her queen with an annoyed look "we can discuss sexual preferences later, but for now let's look at what do we know from what we've seen so far" she said.

"Well from his stances and the matter of which he dispatched those gang members, Naruto prefers to fight defensively rather than let his fists do the talking" Koneko said after analyzing Naruto's preferred fighting style.

"Also he is quite skilled with a blade if what he did to that gang leader is any indication of his skill plus he is a practiced hand at the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū a style geared towards speed based offensives and ending a battle quickly rather than prolonging a fight" Kiba said as he deduced Naruto preferred blade dance.

"And Naruto gave off a strange energy signature during the fight, so there must be a sacred gear guiding his hand during battle situations" Akeno stated as she sensed Naruto's aura during the ordeal.

"So it's settle then, Naruto will be made into a member of this peerage and hopefully he'll be a strong addition" Rias's said finally making her decision.

"Hai" her group said.

Rias then turned to Koneko "Koneko you have your assignment" she said to the neko girl.

"Hai" Koneko said before leaving the roof to tail her master's target.

 **Classroom**

As Naruto entered the classroom, he noticed that everyone had given him a wild girth as to keep out of his way. He looked to see his desk and his childhood friend Issai standing near the window waiting for him to sit. Making his way, he heard the faint whispers from various students, most of which were about how the principal hadn't kicked him out yet or that he was a delinquent and a leader of his own gang; something that wasn't true.

Naruto set his bag down and sat at his seat that was then later joined by Issai who sat on his lap, something that she enjoyed doing and something that made him uncomfortable; damn hormones. Naruto sighed and deadpan at the brunettes actions "Issai-chan why are you doing this in the middle of class?" he asked.

"This is your punishment for getting caught up in that fight earlier. You could've been seriously hurt" she scowled him with a concerned tone. Naruto stared at Issai, right before patting her on the head "I'm sorry" was all he said.

She then turned to face him with a small pout and pink cheeks "I was worried for you ya'know, seeing you fight and getting hurt always makes me worried that you might die…it scares me…. And I love you too much to lose you" she confessed.

Naruto blushed at her confession but already knew about her feelings towards him, but didn't know how to respond to her display of emotions, so he just hugged her "I-I…." he tried to speak, but couldn't form the words. Issai then hugged him back "its ok Naru-kun, I know" she said knowing fully well that Naruto cared for her, but with people after his family fortune, he was afraid of forming any close connection towards anyone because they come under fire from those wanting his inheritance and are willing to use those closet to his heart to get it.

As this was going on, Koneko was peeking through the window of the door to see her target and his interaction with the Perverted Queen to say that she was intrigued was an understatement. The fact that those two had such a close relationship wasn't a surprise the number one delinquent and the perverted queen of Kuoh Academy many people including her group and herself expected those two had a relationship going on, but didn't have any evidence, but what she was seeing proved that the rumors were true.

After class was over, the duo went to the roof to have lunch. As they made their way, Naruto sensed that someone was following them and in his opinion wasn't doing a very good job at hiding their presence. He glanced back a few times and saw a white blur dotting from cover to cover and in his mind he wondered who has white hair and was rather petite for a student here and then it hit him; Koneko Toujho the academy mascot was tailing him. For whatever reason he didn't know, but for someone as popular as her to be tailing a 'delinquent' like him then something must be up.

The rest of the school day was relatively the same except for the fact that the petite albino was stalking him the entire day which creeped him out. On his way home with Issai, he was confronted by an attractive young girl, with long obsidian hair that falls to her hips, violet eyes, and C-cup breasts. She wears a uniform from a different school, which consists of a crimson jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and an emerald skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Ummm excuse me… are you Naruto Namikaze?" she asked in a cute sounding voice.

' _Wow she's certainly cute'_ Naruto and Issai thought as they blushed. If Naruto was honest, the girl before him would be in the top 5 of the hottest girls in his book. The first was Rias followed by Akeno in second, then there was a tie between Souna and Tsubaki for third and the school mascot Koneko in fourth; thought he would never tell a soul. "Yes I am. Though judging from your uniform you're not a student at the Kuoh Academy" he noted based off her appearance.

"Yes, my school let the students out early. I was wondering if I can ask you something Uzumaki-san?" she asked as she looked down fiddling with her skirt blushing. Issai looked at the girl with suspension guessing what this girl was about to ask.

"Please call me Naruto Ms. …" Naruto trailed off never getting her name.

"Yuuma, Yuuma Amano" the girl said still looking down before she looked at Naruto. "I was wondering, would you do me the honour of going out with me?" Yuuma asked shyly as she dug her heels into the ground blushing a deeper shade of red.

Before Naruto could answer, Issai beat him to the punch "of course he will, only if I get to tag along as his date as well" she said getting a shocked look from Naruto and a speechless look from Yuuma.

"Reason for this is quite simple, I too like Naruto, however if any other girl wants to go out with him I too must go, and beside…" she said as she got closer to the still speechless Yuuma and planted a kiss on her lips making her and Naruto blush a crimson red.

Issai broke off from the kiss "I like to taste the girls before its safe for Naruto-kun to have his own taste" Issai said in a saucy tone that made both Naruto and Yuuma redder than an apple.

The two being too shocked to reply to what had just happened, Issai decided to speak "so we'll see you tomorrow at the mall around 5 ok? Issai said and Yuuma not trusting her voice only nodded for her response.

"Good so it's a date, bye Yuuma-chan" Issai said as she dragged a still shocked Naruto back to her house leaving a crimson Yuuma to drop as a huge steam cloud exploded from the top of her head.

 **Hyoudou Residence**

When Issai and Naruto arrived, they noticed that the house was empty, upon inspection; Issai found a note from her parents saying that her mother went grocery shopping for dinner and her dad was still at work. Naruto went to his room, dropped his bag next to his desk and crashed onto the bed. Naruto's room was relatively plain with a full sized bed and a single nightstand since his bed was next to a wall, a simple desk with a light and rolling chair and a trash can under the desk. A simple dresser for his clothes and a small TV on top with a dvd player and a game station. On the nightstand were his alarm clock and various pictures of him with his parents before they died and some with his friends. In one of the corners of the room was a small shrine with a picture of his parents and on his window sill were two sheathed swords, but not just any sheathed swords, but the legendary Murasama and Yamato; two blades that have been passed down to him after his parents died. Yamato is a katana with an ornate bronze guard. The guard is an oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments; most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. Murasama is an O-katana with a red blade, the guard is a circle, and the tsuka-ito is braided with red and black material.

Naruto would look that these blades for hours on end and whenever he goes to pull one of the blades from their sheaths, his right hand would throb in pain as if it was telling him to reject the swords. However, he would unsheathe the swords with his left hand to examine the blades and marvel at the craftsmanship and how sharp the swords were after so many years. Sometimes he could hear the swords humming whenever he was in his room as if they were happy that he was in the same room as them, or at times he would feel them vibrate to his touch.

Before he could inspect the swords, he heard a knock at his door "Naruto-kun, it's time for dinner" Issai said through the door. Naruto sheathed the swords and left the room missing a dim light coming from the openings of the sheaths.

 **TIMESKIP**

Dating.

Is.

AWESOME!

Naruto never knew that dating someone would be so much fun and he had to say it was nice.

After meeting Yuuma at the mall they went to see a movie, then after that they went to the arcade to play a few games, and last they went to a nice fast-food joint.

All throughout the date Naruto, Issai and Yuuma were hitting it off quite well and enjoyed the others company quite well. Yuuma was a nice sweet girl, easily embarrassed, and had a slight knack for pulling pranks if the victims had anything to say, as some hair were dyed pink or lavender, or some had sauce stains on them or in their underpants.

The date was so good Naruto, Issai and Yuuma went on three more and they were all fun. Naturally Naruto kept this from everyone cause he wanted to take things slow and easy for Yuuma since she was the one to approach him and didn't was to embarrass her. He also stopped Issai from pushing their relationship any further than what they had since he was on the fence about it.

Right now they're on their fifth date and it's going along smoothly. Right now they're going on a nice walk after they played around in the mall trying on different clothes, going window shopping, eating and eating at the food court.

Naruto was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with an orange short open shirt over it with blue pants and sneakers, while Yuuma was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt held up in one button with a black tank top under it a black skirt that went to her thighs and black sandals on. While Issai was wearing a Venma Lace Detail Blue Skater Dress with matching metallic heels and clutch bag. She decided to let her hair down which reached to her mid back.

As they walked they were passing through the park that had a fountain in it and stopped to look at it as the water glistened under the beautiful night sky for a while.

"This night has been perfect Naruto-kun." Yuuma sighed wrapping her arms around Naruto's left arm while Issai wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm.

"You can say that again sister, and did you see all the jealous looks we were getting" Issai said with no shame to her tone causing Naruto to sweat drop at her and for Yuuma to laugh nervously at her friend as she remembered the jealous glares they were receiving from both genders.

"You can say that again Yuuma-chan." Naruto chuckled nervously trying to forget the glared he got from every guy that looked at their direction. "Oh before I forget I got the both of you something." He said reaching into his pocket.

"What's that Naruto-kun?" Yuuma asked as both she and Issai tilted their heads.

"These." Naruto said pulling out 2 silver chains with a round shaped locket attached to it.

"You got us that?" Yuuma breathed.

"Had it made just for the two of you." Naruto smiled putting the locket around their necks as Yuuma touched it. "Pressed the button on top and see what happens."

Seeing the small button on top of the locket Yuuma and Issai pressed it as it opened up showing a picture of Naruto winking as he grinned on the left while the right showed a picture of Yuuma and Issai laughing with her eyes closed, and a soft sweet tune of the song Jet Lag came out of the locket.

"I know we haven't dated that long, but I can honestly say that you two are very important to me." Naruto smiled honestly looking at Yuuma and Issai who were in tears by this point as they came down their faces and Yuuma pulled up her hands covering her face while Issai just hugged Naruto.

"O-Oh Naruto-kun!" they sobbed.

"I take it you like it." Naruto chuckled softly.

"I-I love it but..." Yuuma looked up at him with a sad expression. "I don't deserve something like this!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused while also catching Issai's attention.

"Y-You're such a sweet guy, and I didn't want to do this because I saw how you were. But I was forced to do it, and with this I can't do it!" Yuuma cried falling down on her knees crying back in her hands.

"What are you talking about Yuuma-chan?" Naruto kneeled down concerned for her.

Before a response came from Yuuma, they heard someone

"Raynare what are you doing? I'd thought you would've killed the boy by the time the girl got here." Naruto, Issai, and Yuuma looked up to see a woman that looked similar to Yuuma, but with a slightly regal, mature look, longer hair, bigger breasts wearing a black tube top with a matching mini skirt and boots, four black angel wings, and a real twisted aura from what Naruto was feeling.

"Reynelle-nee." Yuuma whispered.

"No matter I'll do it myself, starting with the weakest." Reynelle raised up her left hand a blood red spear of light appeared before grabbing it and throwing it right at Issai.

"Issai!" Naruto yelled as he zoomed at Issai and grabbing her bridal style as the light spear struck to where she was standing at. "What the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled looking at Reynelle.

"You'll never find out since you and the girl are going to die!" Reynelle smirked creating two more light spears in her hands.

"Naruto what's going on?!" Issai asked freaking out.

"I don't know because I'm just as confused as you are" Naruto said setting Issai down before looking at Yuuma. "Yuuma-chan do you know this woman?"

"Y-Yes, she's my older sister Reynelle. She's the one that told me to take care and kill you." Yuuma said standing up wiping away her tears. "And my real name's Raynare not Yuuma."

"So all the time we spent together was fake?" Naruto asked with a dishearten look and received a betrayed look by Issai.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…. Issai-chan" Raynare said looking away from Naruto and Issai as she released her black wings from her back, shredded her clothing as she grew a bit taller and taking on a more slightly mature appearance.

She now wears black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her now D-cup breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots.

"So you're one too." Naruto said.

"Don't be so distraught kid. I'll get rid of that pain for you." Reynelle smirked flying right at Naruto making another light spear in her left hand.

"Fat chance." Naruto muttered as his right hand clenched into a fist, and then he threw his fist into Reynelle's light spear making sparks fly everywhere before pushing Reynelle away from them as Naruto skid back a bit.

"It seems you have some skills human." Reynelle mussed before generating 10 more light spears around her. "Not that it'll help you against me." She fired her spears at Naruto was ran around dodging the spears left and right before he jumped up and punched Reynelle right in the face before turning around and kicked her in the stomach knocked her down but she righted herself up by her wings as Naruto landed on his feet.

Growling in anger Reynelle made another light spear in her hand and ran towards Naruto who ran right at her generating another spiral energy orb in his hand colliding it with the spear. As they went Naruto saw another spear appear in Reynelle's other hand that was coming right at him, Naruto was able to jump back but got slashed across the chest leaving a mark drawing blood.

"Dammit!" Naruto gripped skidding back.

"Naruto!" Issai shouted coming beside him.

"This has been slightly fun but I so don't want to be held up so I'm ending this now." Reynelle making another light spear and throwing it right at Issai.

Seeing where the spear was heading Naruto jumped in the way with his back towards the spear as it struck through Naruto's chest into Issai as they both coughed up blood.

"Thank you for being so predictable." Reynelle smiled evilly bowing before looking at Raynare. "Let's get going."

"Ok." Raynare nodded before looking at Naruto and Issai sadly. _"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun… Issai-chan."_

As Reynelle and Raynare flapped their wings and flew off Naruto and Issai fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto coughed trying to pick himself up leaning against the bench holding on to his chest. "I can't believe I'm going to die like this." He groaned looking down. _"And Yuuma-chan was setting me up the whole time. But from what I saw she didn't want to do it."_

"N-Naruto..." Lifting his head up Naruto looked at Issai to see she was barely holding on like he was. Lifting his arms he pulled Issai into his chest as they both laid there. "I-I'm sorry... you got hurt... because of me.." Issai groaned trying to ease the pain.

"Don't be silly Issai... I'd be willing to help... those important to me." Naruto smiled weakly.

"I'm glad to know... I'm important to you... Naruto-kun. To be honest you're... a dear friend to me but I was... afraid to tell you." Issai huffed out.

 _"And here I thought I was having a hard time to making friends."_ Naruto thought looking up to the night sky wondering what his parents would think if he were to die tonight. He was brought out his thought when he heard Issai coughing more splattering blood on him.

"Issai-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. If I had to die... I'm glad it's in your arms." Issai said closing her eyes.

 _"No Issai-chan."_ Naruto thought feeling Issai's heartbeat slowing down as his vision became blurry. _"No, it can't end like this. I have to live to avenge my parents! I have to make that Reynelle pay for what she's done to Issai! I have to find out why Raynare was part of all this! But most importantly, I have to find a way to keep Issai-chan alive!"_

As Naruto was thinking this he missed the red light that was coming from Issai's pocket making someone appear before him making Naruto look up to see a blurry figure with long flowing hair meaning it was a woman though Naruto couldn't see through his blurry vision, but he caught the sight of flowing red.

"So I was summoned by you." The woman's voice said.

Even though Naruto didn't know what was happening he had a feeling this person can do what he was hoping for. "Can you save my friend Issai-chan?" He asked the woman.

"I could, but why not save yourself as I feel some great power through you." The woman said.

"I don't care about myself. I'll do whatever it takes to save Issai-chan. So please save her." Naruto breathed feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

"Very well I will not only save her, but you as well." The woman said as Naruto's eyes finally closed and the thing he was a shining red light.

 **TIMESKIP**

The sunlight broke through the window in Naruto's room and landed on his face waking him up.

' _Stupid sun...'_ Thought Naruto opening his eyes to see he was in his room on his bed. _'How did I get in my room? Was last night a dream?'_ He wondered lifting his left hand to rub his chest, and found that there was no wound. There was not even a scratch. What's more was that he was naked under the covers.

"What happened?" Naruto asked himself as he tried to get up but felt a weight on his left and right arms making him look over. "What the?" He muttered, looking to his right to see a body sized mound next to him covered with the top the head showing crimson red hair and to his left another body sized mound showing brown hair. He carefully pulled his left arm away from the mound knowing who it was, he then pulled the covers back to find his schoolmates, Rias Gremory and Issai, sleeping next to him, just as naked as he was.

"R-Rias Gremory?!" Naruto shouted blushing up a storm.

"Mmmhhh.." Rias moaned opening her eyes and yawning cutely before looking up at Naruto and smiled. "Good morning Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to officially meet you."

"Uh… likewise." Naruto said before shaking his head at the situation. "Wait a minute! Why are you in my room?! And why are we naked?!" He asked.

"I brought the two of you home after saving you both. As for why were naked I had to heal you both from your injuries last night through skin contact." Rias said sitting up.

"So last night was real." Naruto muttered.

"Yes Naruto, everything that you have seen and experienced was real. Now to formally introduce myself as you know, I'm Rias Gremory a Devil." Rias smiled sitting her head on her right knee wrapping her arms around it.

"A Devil? Like a real Devil?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side in a manner Rias found cute.

"Yep, and you are my newest Knight while Issai is my newest Pawn with me being your master" Rias said still smiling.

Before Naruto could say anything, he heard shuffling behind him. He looked back to see Issai waking up as she opened her chestnut colored eyes to see a naked Naruto and a naked Rias looking at her. She looks down and sees that she too was naked "did we do it?" she asked only to get a negative from the two.

"Darn I was hoping for an awesome threesome, but one that I can't remember isn't one worth having' she said in her own sagely tone making both Naruto and rias to sweat drop at how Issai could jump to a conclusion.

But before anything else could be said the door opened revealing Kasumi Hyoudou (AN: I know she and her husband are unnamed, so I'll give them names) coming in. Kasumi is a woman nearing her 40's if the cresses under her eyes and those on the corner of her mouth were any indication. Her eyes were similar to her daughters, only brighter. She had brown hair which she had in a low pony tail that reached her mid-back. She wore a light red shirt with white pants, but was wearing an apron.

"Good morning Naruto-kun it's time for breakfast. Also have you seen Iss…." She trailed off as she came in on the situation she saw.

Naruto and her daughter... were in the bed with another girl... they were naked... with her seeing Rias and Issai having a satisfied smile on her face...

"I'll just... leave you three... to get dressed." Kasumi said as she walked back out and closed the door.

Naruto, Issai and Rias could hear Ms. Hyoudou running down the hall as she made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

"HONEY!" Kasumi cried to Shirou Hyoudou as he sat at the kitchen table reading his morning newspaper as he drank his coffee. "IT FINALLY HAPPENED; NARUTO AND ISSAI HAD FINALLY SLEPT TOGETHER!"

Shirou spat his coffee at the news "NANI?!"

"AND THERE WAS A RED HAIRED GIRL IN THE SAME BED AS THEM!" She said making the man wide eyed as he dropped his paper.

"Wow…. A threesome at his age…. They grow up so fast…. We should celebrate this …" he said, before he was interrupted by a frying pan slamming the back of his head causing him to hit the table head first.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU PERVERT!" Kasumi said to her now unconscious husband.

All this could be heard upstairs which caused everyone to sweat drop.

Naruto looked at Rias and then at Issai and just sighed _'There goes my somewhat normal life'_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time….**

 _"Good morning Naruto-kun it's time for breakfast. Also have you seen Iss…." She trailed off as she came in on the situation she saw._

 _Naruto and her daughter... were in the bed with another girl... they were naked... with her seeing Rias and Issai having a satisfied smile on her face..._

 _"I'll just... leave you three... to get dressed." Kasumi said as she walked back out and closed the door._

 _Naruto, Issai and Rias could hear Ms. Hyoudou running down the hall as she made her way downstairs into the kitchen._

 _"HONEY!" Kasumi cried to Shirou Hyoudou as he sat at the kitchen table reading his morning newspaper as he drank his coffee. "IT FINALLY HAPPENED; NARUTO AND ISSAI HAD FINALLY SLEPT TOGETHER!"_

 _Shirou spat his coffee at the news "NANI?!"_

" _AND THERE WAS A RED HAIRED GIRL IN THE SAME BED AS THEM!" She said making the man wide eyed as he dropped his paper._

" _Wow…. A threesome at his age…. They grow up so fast…. We should celebrate this …" he said, before he was interrupted by a frying pan slamming the back of his head causing him to hit the table head first._

" _GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU PERVERT!" Kasumi said to her now unconscious husband._

 _All this could be heard upstairs which caused everyone to sweat drop._

 _Naruto looked at Rias and then at Issai and just sighed 'There goes my somewhat normal life' he thought._

 **Now…**

After the fiasco from this morning and being questioned/interrogated by Kasumi, Naruto rested his head on his desk thinking as to how complicated his life could get, first his parents died, then his family start fight as to who gain custody of him and his inheritance which he froze, then he started living with a family friend who has a daughter that has grown to love him, then he was killed by Yuuma now named Raynare and her sister Reynelle who happened to be fallen angels who're sent to kill both him and Issai and now he and Issai were reincarnated into devils by Rias Gremory one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. As he tried to gather his thoughts, Issai approached his desk and sat on the edge "So, Naruto-kun, still trying to wrap your mind as to what has happened?" she asked.

Naruto turned his head to her "yeah… kind of hard to believe that we were killed then revived as devils, I mean as farfetched as that sounds, Rias did present evidence of what she was saying" he said as he remembered how Rias revealed her wings right before she left his room via magical portal.

"What do you suggest we do now?" she asked wanting to know what Naruto was planning to do.

"I don't know, but I believe that Rias would want to talk more with us about our current situation, so we'll wait and see what Rias will do" he answered. Issai could only agree to his answer because it made the most sense. Issai went back to her seat and did what Naruto suggested and waited.

 **Meanwhile with Rias….**

Rias was at her locker getting her stuff for her class.

"Good morning Rias." Closing her locker Rias turned around to see Souna standing there.

"Souna Sitri how are you this fine morning?" Rias said using her real name.

"Quite fine, just wanted to congratulate you on getting your new Knight and Pawn Naruto and Issai." Souna said.

"Thanks though it appears they're quite powerful. Good thing my Knight piece was Mutated, and Issai took all 8 of my pawns now all I have left are a rook, bishop and the extra knight piece my nii-san gave me" Rias smiled.

"Well I think you're quite lucky in getting Naruto considering how I wanted to get him." Souna frowned.

"Guess I'm just lucky that way with also getting Issai as she was giving off strong energy as well" Rias gloated.

"I'll say. Just treat Naruto right ok, he's special." Souna said.

"I will." Rias promised.

 **Back to Naruto…**

It was the last class and everyone was doing their own thing to kill the last few minutes of class they had left, Issai made a quick trip to the bathroom leaving Naruto in class.

Naruto as he waited for Issai to come back, was sitting at his desk letting his mind wonder to the events that happened last night.

"From what I can gather that girl was Yuuma-chan's or rather Raynare's older sister wanted me and Issai-chan dead for some reason…But why?" Naruto mussed.

"Naruto-senpai" Naruto looked towards who called him to see Kiba standing there in the doorway. "Rias-Buchou asked me to come get you."

Nodding his head Naruto left with Kiba as they walked through the halls.

"I didn't think you'd be the one to come and get me Kiba" Naruto said.

"Well Buchou figured I should come and get you while Koneko go gets Issai" Kiba said.

"Wait you mean the school mascot is a part of this too?" Naruto asked surprised. "What's next you going to say so is Akeno-san?"

"If only you knew" Kiba chuckled.

Naruto and Kiba made their way towards the old building where their destination was as it had mostly European styles of décor, they went through the doors to see a nicely decorated room that looked majestic and beautiful where they saw Akeno standing there next to one of the couches.

"You gotta be kidding me; Akeno-san IS a part of this." Naruto muttered face palming himself.

"Nice to see you're ok Naruto-kun." Akeno smiled.

"T-Thanks Akeno-san" Naruto smiled as he sat down on one of the couches. "It was thanks to Rias-san that I'm even alive."

"I know I was informed." Akeno said bringing a tray of cookies and tea on the table to make Naruto comfortable.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he helped himself. "Speaking of Rias where is she?"

"Oh she's in the back taking a shower" Akeno said as Naruto heard the running water. Naruto almost spit up his tea, but quickly swallowed as to not be rude.

"O-Okay." Naruto nodded sipping the tea. "This is pretty good."

"Thank you. Ya'know you're free to join her if you like I'm sure she won't mind" Akeno said while placing her hand on her cheek and puffing up her already large breasts with her other hand underneath them.

"No thanks maybe later" Naruto answered with a blush as he set his tea down trying not to imagine Rias fully naked with him in the same tub.

The door opened up as Koneko and Issai walked.

"Hey Koneko-san, Issai-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Hello Naruto-san" Koneko said sitting down next to him and begun munching away on a cookie she snatched from the plate. Naruto feeling brave decided to pet her head at first she flinched at his touch, but quickly eased into it and if you can hear it you'd hear Koneko giving a soft purr.

"So this is who's all involved" Issai mussed as she sat down next to Koneko.

"That's right Issai." Rias said entering the room as she sat down on the opposite couch in front of the three. "I'm pretty sure you know all who's in here as we know you."

"Yeah I do." Issai nodded. "Now can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"Straight to the point huh Issai, alright then as I told both you and Naruto this morning all of us in here are Devils" Issai looked around to see everyone nod their heads as bat wings appeared out of everyone's back as well as hers and Naruto's freaking her out a bit. "And the women you and Naruto were attacked by were Fallen Angels."

"A Fallen Angel?" Issai asked.

"Yes they were once Angels that were in the service to God but due to corrupt emotions they were cast out of Heaven and having nowhere else to go they descended into the Underworld where they attempted to wipe us devils out while also attempting to manipulate humans into helping them accomplish this task. Over time they have fought for supremacy of the Underworld but as we fight the Fallen Angels we are also fighting against the Angels that are sent down with orders from God to eliminate and in the end it is a three way standoff do you understand everything that has been said so far?"

Naruto and Issai nodded in understanding waiting for Rias to continue.

"And like I told both of you, you two are my servants. That was because I resurrected you both from death you have become servants under me." Naruto raised an eyebrow while Issai clenched her fists in anger at what Rias said that and she unknowingly leaked a bit of killer intent which everyone caught.

"But don't worry Issai just because you're my servant I won't mistreat you in any way or ask you to do duties which are impossible. The people in my Peerage are precious to me and I will always protect them with everything I have, and I know they feel the same way when it comes to me." Rias smiled making Naruto smile too, from what he heard Rias treats her servants like family.

"What's a Peerage?" Issai asked confused.

"It's a system that was created to repopulate the devils numbers since we lost many of our own during the Great War. They're a set of 15 chess pieces that are given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils." Rias explained.

"I don't understand. Why us, how did we get involved in this?!" Issai asked for not just herself, but for her childhood friend who's suffered for so long.

"It's because both of you were humans who possessed a Sacred Gear." Seeing the confused look on Issai face as well an intrigued look from Naruto, Rias began explaining. "A Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans from God. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only used in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels."

"So what you're saying I no… we were a threat that needed to be taken out?!" Issai exclaimed standing up.

"That's exactly right." Rias nodded.

"I-I just can't accept this! I won't!" Issai shouted running out the door.

"Issai-chan wait!" Naruto shouted as he stopped petting Koneko much to her displeasure and stood up to go after her.

"Naruto…" Rias said getting his attention. "You realize that the Fallen Angel targeted you also was cause you hold a powerful Sacred Gear inside you right?"

"I understand. But like I said I'm grateful you saved my life Rias, but Issai-chan seems overwhelmed by this so I'm going to try easing her as her friend" Naruto said.

Nodding her head at this Naruto left out the door to catch up to Issai.

"So, that went well." Kiba said.

"At least Naruto-kun was accepting of the situation" Akeno smiled.

"It's because Naruto is open-minded, despite his past" Koneko said as she ate a cookie.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"I and Koneko believe that he's a lost soul who has lost his way and is trying to find someone or something to believe in and with his unusual ability too, he is able to understand people by somehow thinking from their point of view or being in their shoes. He can be very understanding of people from getting their story before judging people, but he keeps them at arm's length as if saying that although he trusts someone, he won't let them in without seeing them for who they really are" Akeno explained.

"That's very good trait to have especially when you have people who'll use your precious ones as leverage against you" Rias smiled.

"I'll say" Kiba nodded.

 **With Issai…**

It's already pasted noon as the sun was setting as Issai was standing in front of the fountain where she and Naruto supposedly died thinking over what Rias told her.

"This has got to be some kind of joke. There's no way I could be a devil." Issai cried with tears coming down her face falling on her knees. "I couldn't have died because I'm still breathing. All of this can't be real."

"Issai-chan" Issai looked behind her to see Naruto walking towards her.

"Naruto-kun. Please tell me none of this is real; please tell me this is all some kind of joke" Issai begged.

"I wish it were a joke Issai-chan, but this is real" Naruto said kneeling down to her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm and protective embrace. One that she immediately returned as she sobbed into his chest letting out all her frustration and sorrow. Naruto slightly tightened his embrace to let her know that he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Issai-chan…. You don't have to deal with this on your own, I'm here with you. We'll deal with this together, so please let me help you" he asked begging to his friend.

Issai pulled away from his chest showing her puffy red eyes still shedding tears. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity and then the two leaned closer to one another and then their lips met.

 **15 minutes later…**

After what happened at the fountain, the sun had set and no we find Naruto and Issai heading home with blushes on their faces. Issai had her arms wrapped around Naruto left arm as hey made the trek home.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, how can you just accept all that's happened to us?"

"Because I'm very open-minded" Naruto chuckled making Issai pout. "Also I'm accepting this because Rias saved you and me like I wanted. As I felt we were dying all I could think about was saving you and finding out what really happened when my parents died. I wanted us to live Issai-chan, and thanks to Rias we have that again. We may have to be Rias' servants, but like she said she'll treat us like family and I believe her" He smiled making Issai smile too.

"Ok Naruto-kun. If you think it won't be so bad then I'll believe you." Issai said.

"Good. Now how about we head back to Rias?" he asked

"Ok." Issai nodded.

Suddenly a sense of foreboding suddenly rushed through Naruto's and Issai's body as they looked back behind them to where the feeling was coming from.

A man was making his way towards them as Naruto and Issai got a look at him. He was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"What do we have here…Two Strays?" The man smirked. "Such weakling Devils shouldn't wonder the streets all alone."

Naruto looked for signs of other people, but was shocked to see that he, Issai, and the man were the only people in the perimeter.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" Issai demanded.

"I am Dohnaseek, and I was just wondering by when I caught the scent of Devils in the air so I decided to check it out." Yamato grinned viciously at the duo as a pair of black wings grew out of his back. "Besides I am a Fallen Angel, you are a Devil, and so what do you think I want from you?" said Dohnaseek summoning two orange light spears in his hands. "I want you to die, Devil scums!"

Yamato threw his light spears at Naruto and Issai who rolled out the way as the spears went passed them.

"Looks like what Rias said about the supernatural world was true after all" Issai said no longer having any doubt of the world Rias spoke of and Naruto accepted.

"Seems that way Issai-chan" Naruto said loosening up his body and got into his usual battle stance.

"And here I thought it was just going to be and easy kill" Dohnaseek chuckled making two more light spears.

"Issai-chan stand back I'll handle this" Naruto said as he sprouted out his own wings and tensed his body readying himself for combat.

"Ok Naruto-kun" Issai said backing up.

Dohnaseek flew at Naruto, but with his knowledge of Tai Chi he grabbed the fallens wrist and redirected his attacks to the floor away from himself and Issai then with Judo he grabbed his shoulder and threw him to a wall and with his new devil-enhanced strength sent the black winged angel through it. Issai was in awe of how strong Naruto was but wasn't that surprised since she's seen him fight on numerous occasions, but to throw someone through a brick wall was indeed impressive.

Dohnaseek then burst from the rubble angry that a lowly devil would hurt him, so he shot up into the air to create distance between himself and the devil pair Then Dohnaseek started throwing spear after spear at Naruto who jumped back and started running around dodging all of the attempt attack on him, tired of playing the mouse Naruto then took off and drove a fist into Dohnaseek's stomach causing the fallen angel to cough up blood. The two then started plummeting, but Naruto pushed away from Dohnaseek and landed on his feet while the fallen crashed onto the unforgiving concrete.

"Alright Naruto-kun!" Issai cheered.

"Heh" Naruto smirked but not letting down his guard if the killer intent coming from the down fallen angel was any indication.

As he got up, Dohnaseek glared at the blonde devil "You insignificant little brat!" Dohnaseek growled creating more light spears before flicking them all at Naruto who rolled, jumped, and backflipped out the way. "You're pretty quick on your feet Devil!"

"It's because I trained myself ragged honing my skills and while I'm new to being a devil, I'm a fast learner!" Naruto said jumping way back skidding across the ground.

"Wow, Naruto-kun it amazing" Issai thought before looking down at her hands. "I wonder if I can be like that with strength of my own."

"This kid is pretty good." Dohnaseek thought flying back from an axe kick from Naruto before he looked at Issai and smirked evilly. "But I wonder about his friend" Dohnaseek said making another light spear before throwing it past Naruto right at Issai.

"Issai-chan look out!" Naruto shouted making Issai looked up to see the light spear coming right at her as Naruto was about to help her but was struck by a light spear by Dohnaseek when he turned his back.

Before she knew it a light spear had pierced her side causing blood to gush out her mouth and tears to cascade down her face. As she fell, Naruto despite being in pain, ran to his falling friend and caught her "ISSAI-CHAN!"

When he caught her, she had already lost consciousness due to the pain, but Naruto didn't know that. He looked at her still form gently nudges her to see if she'll wake up, but she unresponsive and tears start building in his eyes _'no…no…no…NOOOO!'_ he mentally screamed as he held her close.

"Hahahahaha! How does it feel knowing that you were too weak to save your little devil slut" Dohnaseek taunted as he formed another light spear.

"But don't worry, you'll be joining her shortly" he said as her grinned evilly.

Naruto said nothing as he gently laid the unconscious Issai down as he got up. Then the air around him began to swirl violently getting Dohnaseek's attention. His instincts scream for him to get away, but choose to ignore it in favor of killing the devils before him.

Naruto then turned to the fallen with his bangs covering his eyes hiding the look of someone who wanted to kill. The blonde devil slowly raised his head revealing eyes that contain no sorrow or despair, but a look of pure unadulterated rage. This look caught the fallen off guard as he felt the killing intent radiating off the blonde devil, it was as if he awoken a sleeping dragon from its slumber. The blonde then brought up his right arm and extended his fingers, then that was when it happened. As he closed to make a fist, huge chunks of concrete from the street and the walls where crushed and dematerialized, then after dematerializing, the sufficient quantity of matter it was pulled into his right arm where it then split the long into 3. Then it was strung together by the dematerialized concrete, until it reached the fist. Then his arm began to glow and was engulfed in a blinding light that force Dohnaseek to shield his eyes, but when the light dissipated, he was shocked at what he saw.

Naruto's right arm was covered with protective metal armor, which is mostly black in color but with blue markings and gray sections also, Naruto's right hand is divided into black with blue markings and grey plating, with metallic claws for fingernails and on top of his hand was a sapphire jewel with a black core and three black curved fins of metal jutting out from his right shoulder blade each progressively larger as they near his shoulder. (AN: Imagine Kazuma Torisuna's shell bullet, only with Aconlogia's color scheme)

Now it was in that moment that Dohnaseek knew…. He fucked up badly.

The smallest fin dematerialized and that was when Naruto exploded a drove his fist right through Dohnaseeks' stomach coming out his back. This caused the fallen to cough up blood. He weakly looked at the devil and saw only white eyes, as if he was possessed by some powerful entity that was only using him to fulfill its agenda of carnage.

Naruto then pulled out his blood covered arm violently causing the fallen to stagger backwards trying to get away from blonde devil. Dohnaseek then fell to the ground, but was still trying to get away. Naruto then stalked to the down fallen angel and what the fallen saw scared him to no end. Over the blonde was the image of a mastodonic dragon, which glared at him with its soul piercing white eyes.

"S-Stay back" Dohnaseek begged weakly as the blonde walked up to his down form.

Naruto then stomped onto his chest causing the fallen angel to cough up blood.

As the blonde looked down on the fallen, he then reared his right arm as if readying himself to throw the final blow.

"P-please stop please!" begged the fallen, but his plead fell on deaf ears. The second to last fin dematerialized which caused the clenched fist to glow a menacing black. The glowing fist then slammed down on Dohnaseek's head and like a watermelon it exploded spraying blood, bones and brain matter everywhere. The body gave a few twitches before it went slump.

Rias arrived to the scene only to see her pawn unconscious and her knight standing over a fresh corpse. Naruto then slowly turned to her revealing a most horrific sight. Naruto covered in blood, his eyes glowing an ominous white and his right arm completely changed.

' _W-what happened? Why is Issai unconscious? And what happened to Naruto-kun?_ ' were the thoughts of Rias trying to figure out the event that took place here. Naruto then started to approached her which his right hand started to close into a fist, this action scared Rias because Naruto would never attack anyone which was completely out of character for him. As he cocked his armoured ready to kill Rias, but as the final fin started to dissipated, the armoured arm reverted back to normal. Naruto then fell, but Rias caught him before hitting the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun are you ok?" she asked worried about her blonde knight. Her response was snoring signifying that he was alright. Rias sighs and quickly drags the sleeping Naruto to the unconscious Issai and used a summoning circle to teleport them to Naruto's room in Issai's house. She plopped them on the bed, undressed them and herself and snuggled in between them while pulling the covers and went to sleep while healing them.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto finds himself floating in a sea of black flames and the sounds of wailing souls as they burned in the fires.

"W-what is this?" he asked confused and terrified of his current situation, and then he hears a mighty roar. A roar so great, that it pushes the flames back creating a space large enough of something to stand without being hurt by the flames.

" **This is your mindscape** _ **partner**_ **"** a deep and threatening voice said while saying the word partner with disgust almost as if hating the very word.

"W-who said that?!" asked Naruto looking for the source of the voice.

" **Behind you…** _ **Ningen**_ **"** again the voice said with the same level of disgust after saying ningen.

Naruto turned around and surly enough he was greeted with a horrific sight. Before him was of a mastodonic dragon, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The dragon's eyes are white and beady, and its head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The dragon's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. Its large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of its tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

" **Greetings** _ **ningen**_ **I am Acnologia the Dragon of Destruction and we have much to discuss…"** the black dragon now named Acnologia said as he stared at Naruto who was shocked to see this titanic beast.

' _Oh man…. What have I gotten into this time?'_ Naruto thought as he was stared down by the great dragon.


End file.
